That Night In Your Arms
by Numb Smile
Summary: Oneparter Malex smut.


Title: "That Night In Your Arms."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; well a carton of water damaged porno mags. But as far as this fics goes, all the characters are owned to Fox and Josh (meanies!)

Rating: **_18_**, for you yanks; **_NC-17_**.

Pairing: Alex and Marissa.

Summary: Alex and Marissa _make love_, just a little fluff piece. It slots in somewhere between the kiss (the kiss) in "**The Lonely Heart's Club" **and where Alex is telling Marissa about her party in** "The Test"**.

Author's Note: Seeing as this is just a one-parter, you wont have to worry about huge gaps between the parts. **_And_**, sorry for the lame title – I was sat in front of my computer for ten minutes, and it was all I could come up with.

Alex and Marissa were cuddled up together on Alex' worn out old sofa. They lay spooning as they watched image after image adorn the television screen in front of the, they had been officially dating for a fortnight, and as far as Marissa was concerned, she had found perfection in the arms of her blond girlfriend.

The brunette rolled over so she was facing Alex.

The blond raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Can I help you?"

"This movie is boring." The taller girl replied simply.

"Do you have to be such a pain?"

"Hmm, yes." The brunette replied, leaning in to place a lingering kiss on Alex' lips. The pair pulled apart, "Plus I'm sure there is something better that we could be doing."

Alex grinned at her girlfriend, "Oh really, and what could that be?"

Marissa gently bit down on her bottom lip before replying, "Close you eyes and you'll find out."

Leaning against the back of the sofa, Alex did as she was told and gently let her eyelids shut. Feeling her girlfriend gently pressed her weight down on her, Alex' pulse started to race. Marissa dipped her head to over just over Alex' left ear, her warm breath making Alex' golden locks dance.

"Are you eyes closed?" Marissa whispered, her hands gently working underneath Alex' top, her feather light touch sending shivers up Alex' spine.

"Yes." The blond breathed out, feeling Marissa rest her hands just beneath her breasts.

"Good." Marissa replied in a hushed giggle, before attacking Alex' toned torso with her wiggling fingers as they tickled over her ribs. The blond began to squirm and wriggle out of Marissa's grasp, not finding the situation as funny as her girlfriend was. Alex managed to escape Marissa's grasp, pushing herself off of the settee, she narrowed her eyes at the now sitting girl.

"Sorry." Marissa giggled gently wiping the tears that had sprung from her eyes.

"And you're gona be." The shorter girl replied, her eyes twinkling as she lunged at the brunette. Marissa squealed as she jumped off of the sofa, running into the nearest room, with Alex hot on her tail. Running into Alex' bedroom, Marissa slammed the door in Alex' face, using all of her strength to keep it closed.

Alex rapped on the door, "Get your skinny arse out here Cooper!"

"No, you're gona tickle me!"

"If I promise not to tickle you will you open the door?" Alex sighed.

Marissa turned, so she was facing the door, "Do you promise?"

"I promise." Alex said softly, watching the door slowly creek open.

Alex stepped inside of her bedroom, watching Marissa as she stood a little way away from the door. "I promise to tickle you." Alex continued, intently watching Marissa's eyes. Seeing them flash with fear, she made another lunge at her girlfriend and pinned her to the bed, which lay central in the room. Grabbing the brunette's wrists, Alex held them above Marissa's head, pushing her hips down onto the taller girl's. "Payback time." Alex whispered into Marissa's ear, letting her tongue quickly slip out and run along her jawbone.

Securing Marissa's wrists in one hand, Alex let her free hand slide down Marissa's front, stopping at her exposed navel. Lightly running her thumb over Marissa's exposed midriff, Alex stopped her hand when it reached the area above the brunette's hip. She nimbly shifted her fingers around Marissa's side, grinning as the girl underneath her began to twist and fidget letting out more giggles. Alex smiled down at her girlfriend, releasing her wrists, she trailed her other hand over Marissa's chest, mirroring the movements of her right hand, as the blond continued to assault Marissa's chest and stomach with her fingertips.

"A, A, Alex, please. Stop, please." Marissa chocked out through her giggles. Alex grinned relenting, letting her hands rest on the bed. She sat up, straddling Marissa's waist. Alex looked at the girl she was straddling, her top had ridden up exposing her flat tummy, her face was flushed, her hair was tousled, and soft tears were lining her eyes.

"Truce?" She asked, her gaze locking with the blondes.

"Truce." She replied, leaning down to place butterfly kisses on Marissa's neck, before capturing Marissa's lips with her own. Sliding her tongue into Alex' mouth, Marissa wrapped her left leg around her girlfriend waist, pressing their bodies together. Alex reluctantly pulled away, leaning Marissa confused.

"Where are you going?" The brunette asked lifting her eyes to Alex'.

"I can't do this." Alex said, trying to stand up, only to have Marissa hold her in place with her leg.

"Can't do what?"

"This; we're lying on my bed. Kissing. I, I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because if we continue, I won't want to stop." Alex sighed, "I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Who says I'd want you to?"

Alex let out a shaky breath, "I mean, I wouldn't only not be able to stop, but, I uh I'd want to go. Further."

Marissa dug her heel into Alex' bottom, pushing the shorter girl forward, "Who says I'd want you to stop?"

"You'd want to go further?"

Marissa pressed her lips onto Alex', and let her tongue slip over Alex' lips, dampening them, before nipping at Alex' bottom lip. Letting her right leg wrap around Alex' waist, using both heels to dig into Alex' rear end, pushing the blondes hips down hard, onto her own.

Marissa let Alex' lip drop from her teeth, before leaning her head back to look Alex in the eye, "What do you think?"

"I think, I think I want to do this right."

"Right?" Marissa questioned.

"Your first time with a girl, I want it to be special. I want you to remember it and, be happy about it."

Marissa sighed, "Trust me, as long as you can make me, you know, I'll be a hell of a lot happier about it than my time with a guy."

"Well I've never had any complaints, so I must be doing something right." Alex smiled, before scrunching her face up in thought, "You have, gotten off before with a guy right?"

Marissa looked away shyly.

"Never?"

"Well I've only done it once and that was sorta, a stupid revenge thing. And well, my mind was somewhere else and, it just didn't happen for me. No biggie."

The blond nodded softly, "Then, I have to really do this right."

"And what does _right_ entail?"

"Well, I can't, _fuck_, _screw_, _bang_, _hump_, _bonk_ or _do_ you. I can, and must, _make love_ to you."

The brunette sat up, "You _must_ make love to me?"

Alex nodded as she spoke, "Well it's what it says in the rule book."

"There's a rule book?"

"Yeah, you've gotta register officially so tha**_t the high council of lesbian's and bisexual-women_** can keep track of where all the lady-lovin' is going on. Then they send you out a starter pack."

Marissa's lips twitched into a smile, "Starter pack?"

"Yeah; rainbow beach towel, a book on improving oral technique and a rulebook." Alex said grinning.

"Well you've gotta remind me to register." The brunette smiled, letting her hands glide up Alex' back, underneath her top. Alex pulled away, and sat down next to Marissa on the bed.

"All I have to do is remember how to do this right."

"You don't know how do you?"

Alex shook her head, "I do, I just. Can't remember."

"Maybe I can help to refresh your memory?" Marissa suggested, reaching her hand out, entwining her fingers with Alex'.

Alex leant over and gently brushed her lips over Marissa's, pushing her weight onto Marissa, causing the taller girl to lay down with Alex hovering over her, her weight diverted to her hands which sat either side of Marissa's shoulders. The blond started kissing away from Marissa's mouth, down her cheeks and to her neck, letting her teeth gaze the sensitive skin that lay in front of her. Easily biting down, Alex started to suck on the skin between her teeth, letting her mouth open; she dragged her lower lip over the small patch of skin underneath Marissa's left ear that was slowly changing from a pale tanned colour to a light purple. Alex smiled as she looked at her handy work.

"I hope you're not branding me." Marissa grumbled.

Alex continued placing gentle kisses down Marissa's neck, over her collarbone, stopping when the thin fabric of her girlfriend's shirt got in the way. Letting her eyes shift to meet Marissa's, Alex looked for any sign of hesitation, seeing none, she started to unbutton the pale pink shirt, taking her time, she marveled at the soft skin that was exposed with each open button. Letting the shirt fall open when she reached the last button, Alex started to kiss around the brunette's navel. Working her way up, occasionally stopping to pay a small section of skin extra attention, running her tongue along the outline of Marissa's rib cage. Pausing when she reached the curve of Marissa's bra, she shifted her body slightly so she could mirror her ministrations on the other side of Marissa's torso.

Reaching Marissa's navel again, Alex lightly flicked her tongue over the dip, before moving back up her girlfriend's body, letting Marissa kiss along her neck. Allowing their lips to meet again, the brunette let out a moan as Alex pushed past her lips and rolled her tongue over Marissa's, coxing it into battle. Reaching round her back, Marissa snapped her bra undone, letting it fall between hers and Alex' bodies. The blond pulled back and stared at the small garment, not letting her eyes shift to Marissa's exposed breasts.

"It's a bra Alex, I'm sure you have some of your own." Marissa smiled at the girl looking intently at the discarded bra in her hands.

Alex shook her head, tossing the unwanted bra over her shoulder, she dipped her head so she could kiss down Marissa's collarbone, letting her mouth travel lower, she grinned as she felt her lips come into contact with an already hardened nipple. Flicking her tongue over the pink nipple, she let one of her hands slide over Marissa's stomach and up to a small round breast. She cupped it in her hands, softly rolling the nipple in between her thumb and forefinger, smiling as she heard the brunette's sharp intake of breath. She continued to delicately pinch and pull at the nipple in between her fingers, as her tongue circled her girlfriends other breast, drawing her mouth back to the nipple, she bit down and suck at it gently.

Letting out a moan Marissa pushed Alex' head closer to her chest, marveling at how such a small action could cause pleasure to ripple through her.

Letting the pebble-like nipple slip from her teeth, she quickly moved her head careful not to show bias to either breast. Marissa let her head drop, no one had ever shown her so much affection, she was more used to guys urging her hands into their boxers. Having Alex suck and nip at her nipples was driving her crazy, she wanted more, she wanted Alex moving inside of her. Unfortunately, Alex was doing this _right_. Right meant slowly, painfully slowly. Dragging Alex' mouth from her chest, Marissa connected their lips again, softly grinding her hips into Alex' leg. Alex pushed a hand between their bodies and pressed down on Marissa's hipbone, forcing her hips to stop gyrating. Turning her head Marissa let her lips break from Alex, the blond hardly seemed to notice as she kept kissing the taller girls neck, nipping lightly.

Marissa tugged at the bottom of Alex' top, lifting it up to Alex' neck, causing the shorter girl to stop kissing and to lift her arms, so the item of clothing could be successfully discarded. Throwing it away from the bed, it joined a bra and another top on the bedroom floor.

"Alex." Marissa moaned as the blond started suckling on her nipples again.

"Alex, I want you." The taller girl paused to let out a deep sigh, "Inside of me. Now."

She could feel Alex smile against her breast, her hands slipping down to the top of her jeans. Fingers pressed into her stomach as Alex played with the buttons and zips, trying to loosen her jeans without prizing her mouth from Marissa's chest. She felt the buttons undo and heard the distinctive sound of a zipper being pulled down. Alex started to tug at the material, pushing it down over Marissa's hips. Aiding her girlfriend, Marissa lifted her bottom from the bed long enough to let Alex slide her jeans down her legs. Kicking the annoying fabric from around her ankles, Marissa was left only clad in her panties.

Once again, Alex' lips found Marissa's as their tongues danced. The blond placed her right hand back on Marissa's hip, slowly dragging her palm inwards, over a soft thigh, lightly hovering over the soft cotton panties Marissa was wearing. Alex flexed her fingers before letting her hand drop on Marissa's crotch, her fingertips stroking Marissa through her underwear. The brunette sucked her breath, Alex touch sending waves of pleasure through her core. Alex continued to rub Marissa through her panties, pleased when she felt wetness seeping through the fabric.

"Alex, touch me, please." Marissa urged, her hips gyrating against Alex' hand

Alex stopped moving her fingers; drawing a hand up to the waistband of Marissa's underwear she pulled it down, letting the briefs fall down the brunettes legs, to be kicked off on to the floor.

The blond pulled back, taking the brunette in, in all of her glory. From the soft pink of her toe nails, over her long bronzed legs, to the small triangle of curls between her legs, over her trim stomach, the gentle curve of her palm sized breasts, her erect pink nipples, up her slender neck, to the delicate features on her face, her soft pale pink slightly parted lips, cute little nose, her beautiful blue eyes that were darkened with lust.

Alex was completely besotted with the girl lying in front of her from the tips of her toes, to the crown of her head.

Grinning, Alex leant down, letting her lips meld onto Marissa's, their tongues dueling, spurring each other on. The blond put her hand back in between Marissa's legs, letting her fingers graze over Marissa's curls, moving slightly she let her fingers outline Marissa's lips, before lightly dragging her fingers inside of her girlfriend. Pleased at the gasp that escaped Marissa's mouth. Gently and slowly Alex started moving her fingers, stroking Marissa's insides. Lazily dragging her digits in and out, never letting her fingers slip too far in. Groaning, Marissa rolled her hips into Alex' hand, urging her deeper, wanting to feel Alex in every inch of her.

Focusing on Marissa's face, Alex pushed her fingers further inside, knowing that her fingers tips where close to Marissa's G-spot, letting them slide further, she found what she was looking for and started to push her fingers over it little nub. Moaning Alex' name out, Marissa pushed her hips up, trying to deepen the sensations caused by Alex' fingers.

Alex halted her fingers, making Marissa whimper in displeasure. She shifted her body, dragging her torso downward. Squirming about she found a position she was comfortable with, and let her eyes feast on the sight in front of her; Marissa's open legs, her lips wet and swollen, her clit hard waiting to receive Alex' attention, her own fingers glistening with Marissa's juices.

"Alex please." Marissa muttered, grinding her hips into Alex' static hand, desperately trying to alleviate the growing achy need rising in the pit of her stomach.

Leaning forward Alex let her tongue slide between her lips, gently gliding over Marissa's swollen clit, in reaction the brunette pushed her hips further into Alex' face, loving the new feeling of Alex' tongue on her bundle of nerves. Alex started pumping her fingers in and out of the brunette, letting her fingers rub over Marissa's G-spot. Focusing her attention on the movement of her tongue, she slowly stroked Marissa's engorged clitoris. Letting the tip of her tongue circle clockwise, trying to keep a steady pace. Alex could hear the brunette, moaning and groaning, her hips still grinding, her breath coming out in puffs. Alex let her fingers pound into Marissa harder, speeding up; her shoulder was starting to ache from the angle it was at. As her right hand worked her fingers in and out of her girlfriend her left hand was sat underneath Marissa's bum, lifting it up, holding her crotch in place against her mouth. Alex squinted in concentration as she started to move her tongue anticlockwise, her girlfriend, moaning louder. Finding it too hard to move her tongue anticlockwise, Alex flicked her tongue back, so it was moving in clockwise circles again. Her fingers, slick with Marissa's excitement, moved faster still, finally pushing Marissa over the edge. Marissa's body shuddered and jerked, Alex tried not to pay attention to the girl that was falling apart under her, she however kept a firm hold off Marissa's bottom trying to hold her girlfriend's crotch still as she moved her face to drink all of Marissa's cum, loving the taste on her tongue.

As her body stopped convulsing, Marissa felt Alex slide up her body and wrap her arms around her. "And that's how you do it right." Alex grinned, gently nipping at Marissa's ear.

Marissa smiled and turned into her girlfriend's embrace, "That was, I mean, wow, I think I just lost a few IQ points."

"You mean, I fucked the smart out of you?" Alex asked amused.

"Nu-uh, remember, no _fucking_! Tut-tut."

"Sorry." Alex smiled.

"Now." Marissa said, sitting up, "You are wearing far too much for what I want to do with you."

"What you want to do with me?" Alex queried as Marissa started to play with the buckle on her skirt.

"Yeah." Marissa giggled, leaning in to kiss Alex' neck, only to have the blond push her back. Marissa pouted as she looked at her girlfriend.

Alex lifted herself from the bed and stood up, stretching out, she started to fiddle with her skirt, soon it was adorning the floor, followed by her bra and panties.

Marissa sat on the bed with her mouth hanging agape, her girlfriend was a Goddess. Smiling, Alex crawled over the bed to her girlfriend, "Cat got'cha tongue?" she asked amused.

Marissa shook her head, trying to get her brain to work again, "How low did you say your IQ was?" The blond asked grinning, receiving a shove from the brunette, "Shut up and kiss me." Alex let out a soft chuckle and placed a chaste kiss on Marissa's lips.

"Tease." Marissa whispered, "Ok, well, I could be pretty bad at this, so you'll have to…" Marissa was cut off by Alex' lips pressing down on hers.

"You'll be great, I know it." Alex sighed, pulling her mouth from Marissa's, "now, how do you want me?"

Marissa giggled, "Shut up!" Alex shot out before her girlfriend could reply.

"Hmm, come, sit on my lap."

"Straddle you?" The blond asked unsure.

"Yes."

"Okay." Alex said shifting about sitting on top of Marissa's thighs, "I'm not too heavy am I?" She asked, sitting comfortably.

"Nope." Marissa said simply before leaning in to kiss Alex, her tongue immediately gaining entry into Alex' warm mouth, dancing in the dark wet confines of her girlfriends mouth.

Letting her hand fall between their bodies, Marissa pushed her fingers into her girlfriend. As soon as her fingers were snugly inside, Marissa could feel Alex rubbing her groin into her hand. Matching Alex' pace, Marissa started to ease her fingers in and out of the blond, loving the feel of Alex around her fingers. Feeling bold she let another finger slide inside, pushing deeper into Alex.

Alex' hips continued to slide back and forth on top of the brunettes, moving faster than before. Marissa continued to mirror Alex's gyrations, her fingers pumping in and out. She let her thumb move up to Alex' clit, rubbing over it, causing Alex to quake a little. Grinning, she began massaging Alex' clit with her thumb, whilst her fingers deftly pounded in and out. All the while with Alex, grinding her hips into Marissa's hand, moaning as the brunette pushed her to new heights.

The more Alex moaned the harder Marissa pushed her fingers into the blond, which in turn made Alex moan more. Wanting Alex to reach her climax, Marissa really started to hammer her fingers in and out of the blond, her thumb furiously flicking over Alex' hard clit. Alex was so close, she could feel it, slamming her eyes shut, she could still feel Marissa moving inside of her pushing her, pushing her to want she wanted. With one very hard thrust, Alex came, her body twitching, her arms tightly wrapping around Marissa's shoulders, hanging on as she came down from her natural high.

Marissa moved her mouth, so it could line up with Alex' ear, "_That's_ how you make love right. Now about registering…"

The End.


End file.
